


Is Your Affection a Sign of Love?

by DullSunrise



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Budding Love, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Male Protagonist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Pining, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullSunrise/pseuds/DullSunrise
Summary: Ever since his first day at Yasogami High, Yu found himself enjoying Yosuke's companionship (a lot), but it never really went past just bros being bros. He never really expected to get into any sort of romantic relationship or even consider the idea while living in Inaba, disregarding the fact that it would only be a year.Still, he shouldn't have been finding himself struggling to accept or confess that he was... well... attracted to his partner.They were just friends. That had to be it, right?─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───title may be changed, and more tags will be added as the story goes on.(some more info on the first chapter's notes!)heavily based on some uh,,, totally not very gay unused dialogue nahi suck at descriptions lol.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Is Your Affection a Sign of Love?

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! a few things:  
> one, this wont be super long or anything (maybe under 10 chapters? cant really estimate), though i feel as if, depending on what i decide to do with this, it might be a bit longer. i doubt it, though (i've planned some stuff out, yeah, but idk if i'm gonna extend certain parts). 
> 
> two, this will be most likely updated slowly, or at least inconsistently (sorry!) since i've been pretty focused on school to the point where sometimes it gets overwhelming and stressful and i might take lots of breaks just to calm down. i don't think self quarantining helps at all anyways-
> 
> story unintentionally slightly inspired by the song mistakes like this by prelow. discovered it while writing the first chapter due to spotify and i feel as if it's influenced a few things. not a songfic, but there's that.  
> might change the title since i feel as if it could be shorter but i don't want to make it too generic like my other ones. 
> 
> comments are appreciated <3
> 
> i really hope y'all are staying safe and hopefully enjoy this~

Mostly cheery voices filled the rather plain hallways as afternoon sunlight shined through the second-floor windows. Another ordinary school day came and went, slow and honestly uninteresting. This would have bothered you if you were still back in your hometown, or just anywhere else, but you found yourself relieved. At any point, that could change for better or for worse, and until then, you didn’t mind trying to ignore a couple second years greeting you. Sure, it was rude, but whatever. Guilt managed to get to you, so you just smiled and waved before moving on. 

Not like that would be enough to stop others from looking at you or also trying to say hello. You still tried to be as friendly as possible without having to engage in unwanted conversation. Well, at least you didn’t constantly have a harem following your every move. In your own opinion, aside from your silvery hair, you weren’t exactly the most stand-out person in town, or at least in school. There was only one person you’d normally pass by upstairs you wouldn’t mind hanging out with as often as possible (well, not exactly, but you still would at least a bit more), especially since you needed to talk to him about. Speak of the devil. Two girls were in front of him, barely giving him a moment to breathe before leaving. He let out a somewhat shaky sigh before you approached. 

“Oh! Hey, partner!” The mention of that word alone almost made you blush. A wide, bright smile was on his face as he adjusted the orange and black headphones resting on his neck. Despite how happy he tried to appear, Yosuke did seem to be a bit stressed, given how worry was written on his face only moments before, and how his cheeriness felt a tad bit forced. There was a frown tugging at your lips, though you didn’t want him to see. Déjà vu washed over. 

> “Are you doing alright?” 

He raised a brow before he processed the question. “O-oh yeah! Just have a lot going on later,” the brunette sheepishly chuckled in response, crossing his arms. “I have to work overtime again…” While they were gone by now, you briefly glared in the direction the girls left from before turning back to your partner. 

> “Don’t push yourself too much.” God, you sounded like a concerned mother, though it wasn’t like it would make much of a difference. No matter what you were to say or even how you said it, Yosuke just nodded slightly, mumbling how he knew he shouldn’t. 

“Well, I gotta get going. See you later, Narukami!” 

You softly chuckled as he left in an attempt to let your concern go, though you stayed stationary for a moment longer. A twinge of disappointment made itself known. Shit. Maybe if it were any other day, you could’ve possibly spent the time bringing _that_ up. But it could’ve been for the best. As you thought about it more, you honestly felt like postponing that conversation, and a part of you hoped that would last for a long time. 

* * *

_It was nearly a week ago when you were next to Samegawa’s chilly riverbank, the sunlight barely doing anything to keep you from being pricked by the cold. Being faced with whom you considered your closest friend hurt, his eyes watery and face red as he tried to hold back choked sobs. For whatever reason, your actions felt instinctual as you quickly got closer, almost slipping on the mud beneath your feet (maybe you should just blame the ground for what you did, but that would be pretty stupid). And you embraced him. Oh god he was in your arms, and your heart beating in your throat._

_He said it himself then- this was for girls. All the what ifs and maybes wouldn’t change the overall outcome._

_Hugging was for girls._

_You were doing it._

_What were you on?_

_Head buried in your chest, he still managed to not move for a while. Frankly, you didn’t mind that your dress shirt was soaked in hot tears by the end of the day- if he needed to let it all out, then he could- nor did you initially mind what you were doing. He was still shaking like a leaf beneath your touch, a few seconds later mentioning how it hurt. You decided to loosen your grip in response. However, he noticed, looked up, and managed to croak out, “P-please don’t stop…”_

_This took you aback for a moment, heart racing quickly as you respected his wishes and held him longer. Tempted to say something, you almost were able to before you felt his arms just above your torso, pulling you in closer. An odd sense of relief settled in. If the brunette was beginning to feel better, that’s all that really mattered then. But there was also another feeling there. One that made you feel like you committed a crime._

_When he calmed down enough, you ended up walking him home, the foreign mix of emotions still lingering the entire time as you thought about what just happened- what you did- and why it felt so special. He grabbed your hand, nervously squeezing it during the silent trek back. Especially after that, your heart was still skipping beats, and while it wasn’t all that easy to notice, your face was flustered._

_The two of you eventually reached his doorstep. You felt like you would have to leave right then, as if staying any longer would kill you._

_“Partner?”_

_Hm?_

_“T-thank you…”_

_You weren’t sure how to respond, unable to say a word. All you managed to do was smile softly and nod, though you also wanted to scream at yourself for not doing more. Should you have done more? Was there any right way to respond? At this point, you didn’t even know anymore, the day’s events replaying in your mind over and over. Did…_

_Did you like him?_

_Well, it was about time you head on home yourself. Despite him leaving your side and technically having nothing to be all that bothered about, your heart still wouldn’t calm down. As you kept going at a more sluggish pace than usual, there were a few times interspersed here and there when you would nearly space out. Reflecting on everything else you’ve done with him, you wondered if those times meant anything more than you initially thought. If this was just a one-time deal._

_At least, that’s what you wanted it to be, and as you arrived home, hearing Nanako cheerily greet you once you walked through the door, you didn’t say nor do much. Of course, you said your hellos back (minus the usual charisma), but you just headed straight to your room. The feeling would probably go away in the morning._

_The nickname he had given you took on a whole new meaning. You weren’t sure how to feel about that._


End file.
